With the advanced development of the video and visual technology, the liquid crystal display has been widely used and applied to mobile phone, personal computers, television, and all kinds of electronic devices. Since the liquid crystal itself can not emit the light, as a result, an additional light source is needed to be disposed within the liquid crystal display module so as to project necessary light to the liquid crystal thereby facilitating the purpose of the display.
FIG. 1 discloses a prior art liquid crystal display (LCD) device in cross sectional view. The LCD device includes a LCD panel 101, a waveguide 102, an LED module 103, a heat dissipating bracket 104, a backframe 105, a middle frame 106, and a printed circuit board 107. The waveguide 102 is arranged adjacent to the LCD panel 101 with its light emitting surface facing to the LCD panel 101. The LED module 103 includes an LED light tube 1031, and a driving circuit 1032 which is installed on the heat dissipating bracket 104, and in turn, the LED light tube 1031 is disposed on the driving circuit 1032, and located adjacent to the light inlet surface of the waveguide 102. The heat dissipating bracket 103 is attached to the backframe 105. The middle frame 106 is used to secure the backframe 105 and the heat dissipating bracket 104. The LED module 103 is interconnected to the printed circuit board 107 via conductive wires (not shown in this Figure).
The prior art LED device has the following disadvantages. Firstly, the heat dissipating bracket 104 has a certain thickness. As a result, the additional thickness of the heat dissipating bracket 104 will be detrimental to the slim design of the LCD device. In addition, the additional part of the heat dissipating bracket 104 will also increase the manufacturing cost. Secondly, the LED module 103 needs additional LED driving circuit 1032 and conductive wires to power it. This again increases the cost of the LCD device.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal displaying device in which an internal space thereof can be effectively used and the material cost is lowered.
In order to resolve the issues encountered by the prior art, a liquid crystal display device is provided in accordance with the present invention. The liquid crystal display device comprises a waveguide, an optical film, a liquid crystal display panel, a backframe, a middle frame, a printed circuit board, a light source, a deflector, and a reflector. The waveguide having a light inlet surface and a light exiting surface adjacent to the light inlet surface. The waveguide further includes a bottom surface and a side surface adjacent to both the light exiting surface and light inlet surface. An optical film is deployed over the light exiting surface of the waveguide. A liquid crystal panel is arranged adjacent to the light exiting surface of the waveguide. The backframe includes a base plate and sidewall extends along a light emitting direction. The base plate is arranged adjacent to the bottom surface of the waveguide and is defined with an opening. The sidewall is arranged adjacent to the light inlet surface of the waveguide. The middle frame includes a supporting portion for carrying a liquid crystal display panel, and a positioning portion extends from an edge of the supporting portion extending and bending along a direction against toward the light emitting direction. A receiving space is defined between the positioning portion and the backframe. The printed circuit board is disposed on the side of waveguide which is opposite to the base plate of the backframe and is interconnected to the liquid crystal display panel via a flexible printed circuit so as to drive the liquid crystal display panel. The printed circuit board is arranged with a liquid crystal display driving module and light source driving module in a surface opposite to the base plate of the backframe. The light source extends through the opening and mounting on the printed circuit board in a position adjacent to the base plate of the backframe. The light source is arranged to the light inlet surface of the waveguide and projecting a light beam into the receiving space defined between the positioning portion and the backframe. The deflector is disposed within the receiving space so as to direct the light beam projected from the light source into the light inlet surface of the waveguide. The reflector is disposed between the bottom surface of the waveguide and the base plate of the backframe.
Wherein the light source is a LED tube having a front light emitting surface, a level of the light beam projected from the LED is lower than the bottom surface of the waveguide.
Wherein the deflector has a curvilinear configuration and is positioned in the supporting portion and the positioning portion of the middle frame and adjacent to a light inlet surface of the waveguide.
Wherein the light source is an LED tube having a side light emitting surface and partially extending through the opening and disposed within the receiving space, the side light emitting surface laces to the light inlet of the waveguide.
Wherein the deflector is a leveling device disposed on the supporting portion of the middle frame in an area adjacent to the light inlet surface of the waveguide.
Wherein the waveguide includes a first light inlet surface and a second light inlet surface adjacent to the first light inlet surface.
In order to resolve the issues encountered by the prior art, a liquid crystal display device is provided in accordance with the present invention. The liquid crystal display device comprises a waveguide, an optical film, a liquid crystal display panel, a backframe, a middle frame, a printed circuit board, a light source, and a reflector. The waveguide has a light inlet surface, and a light exiting surface adjacent to the light inlet surface. The waveguide further includes a bottom surface, and a side surface adjacent to both the light exiting surface and light inlet surface. The liquid crystal panel is arranged adjacent to the light exiting surface of the waveguide. A backframe includes a base plate and sidewall extending along a light emitting direction, the base plate being arranged adjacent to the bottom surface of the waveguide. The base plate is defined with an opening, and the sidewall is arranged adjacent to the light inlet surface of the waveguide. The middle frame includes a supporting portion for carrying a liquid crystal display panel, and a positioning portion extends from an edge of the supporting portion extending and bending along a direction against toward the light emitting direction. The receiving space is defined between the positioning portion and the backframe. The printed circuit board is disposed on the side of the waveguide which is opposite to the base plate of the backframe, and is interconnected to the liquid crystal display panel so as to drive the liquid crystal display panel. The light source extends through the opening and mounts on the printed circuit board in a position adjacent to the base plate of the backframe. The light source is arranged to the light inlet surface of the waveguide and projects a light beam into the receiving space defined between the positioning portion and the backframe. And the deflector is disposed within the receiving space so as to direct the light beam projected from the light source into the light inlet surface of the waveguide.
Wherein the light source is a LED tube having a front light emitting surface, a level of the light beam projected from the LED is lower than the bottom surface of the waveguide.
Wherein the deflector has a curvilinear configuration and is positioned in the supporting portion and the positioning portion of the middle frame and adjacent to a light inlet surface of the waveguide.
Wherein the light source is an LED tube having a side light emitting surface and partially extending through the opening and disposed within the receiving space, the side light emitting surface faces to the light inlet of the waveguide.
Wherein the deflector is a leveling device disposed on the supporting portion of the middle frame in an area adjacent to the light inlet surface of the waveguide.
Wherein the liquid crystal display device further includes a reflector disposed between the bottom surface of the waveguide and the base plate of the backframe.
Wherein the printed circuit board is provided with a liquid crystal display driving module and light source driving module in a surface opposite to the base plate of the backframe.
Wherein the printed circuit board is interconnected to the liquid crystal display panel via a flexible printed circuit.
Wherein the liquid crystal display device further comprises an optical film deployed over the light exiting surface of the waveguide
Wherein the waveguide includes a first light inlet surface and a second light inlet surface adjacent to the first light inlet surface.
With the provision of the present invention, a deflector is arranged in the backframe which has through on a base plate thereof through which a light source is mounted onto a printed circuit board arranged in adjacent area. Accordingly, space within the liquid crystal display panel can be effectively used, while the material is also reduced.
The above described is merely a summary of the present invention, and detailed descriptions related to preferred embodiments will be given herebelow in a way any skilled in the art can implement the present invention based on the disclosure explaining other purposes, features and advantages. As a result, preferred embodiments will be given along with the following drawings.